Kung Fu panda: Legend of oneshots
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: So Kung Fu Panda Legend of awesomeness is one of my favorite series, I know some people didn't like it but I personally loved the show. I will be making one shots or sometimes two shots of a couple Po/Shifu episodes. Some will be slash and some will be fluff pre slash. The first chapter is a list of episodes that I will be writing one shots or two shots about.
1. Chapter 1

My favorite Yao

Enter the Dragon

Challenge day

Father crime

Master and the panda

Invitation only

The secret museum of Kung Fu

Five is enough

Shifu's ex

Mind over manners.


	2. Yao

A/N So I personally really loved this episode as it was a good Shifu and Po episode, it showed them getting closer and even though some look at them as Father and son sort of thing I always loved them as a slash. I'm not against TiPo but I just don't feel it. Even though obviously they will put them together, I go by chemistry and to me Po and Shifu have a ton of it. But like I said its just my view. No way am I against TiPo at all it's just I love Shifu and Po more.

This was a really good episode tho i my opinion so I wanted to add it here.

The night was quiet the slight breeze of the wind swaying throughout the Jade place, it was warm but had a coolness to it leaving it to be a very nice night. The sound of slumber filled the Jade place as the furious 5 were sound asleep dreams in their heads.

Everyone was asleep.

All but 2 pandas.

Po having been unable to fall asleep sat on the Jade Palace stairs looking up at the Moon, the summer breeze feeling good on his fur. Closing his eyes the Dragon Warrior let out a content sigh just enjoying himself some personal Po time. It wasn't often that he got times like this, not that he complained he loved his life at the Jade Palace.

It still astontided him even today on how far he had come, all the friends he had made, and all the villians he had taken down.

He knew he could be over confident. He knew that, but the thing is. If he didn't he knew a whole bout of insecurities would be brought to the surface. And that was something nobody would need, because the truth is he still worried.

Worried that the furious 5 didn't actually like him, worried that Shifu didn't like him. More importantly Shifu as the five seemed to warm up to him way before Shifu did, he knew he could be goofy, mess around not always take training seriously. But he was still learning, and sometimes he worried that he was messing up.

"You seem deep in thought Po".

Po jumped at his Master's quiet voice he rubbed a paw at the back of his head forcing a smile.

"Sorry Shifu you startled me". The Panda laughed quietly. He froze seeing the concerned look in the older panda's features, his smile slowly fading Po rubbed his arm subconsciously.

"Do you mind?" Shifu gestured at a spot next to him.

"Not at all". Po scooted over allowing Master Shifu some room both panda's glanced up at the moon quiet for a few moments, the Dragon warrior glanced at Shifu a few times out of the concern of his eyes.

To Po's surprise Shifu spoke first.

"Today was an interesting day".

Both panda's chuckled at the obvious statement.

"Today has made me have time to think". Shifu spoke softly. "Seeing my reaction as to how I reacted to Master Yao. So eager to please, worried about messing up. Made me think about how you were when you first came to the Jade Palace". He chuckled. "A clumsy Panda who looked at us like we were heros. Who wanted to be noticed, and thought we were the best things in the entire world".

"And I still do". Po grinned. "Aside from food of course".

Both Panda's chuckled again.

"Po today has really made my eyes open to just how cruel I had been towards you at the beginning". Shifu's ears drooped. "And how you probably still worry about our opinion of you".

"How.."

"You forget to remember Panda I am not the Master of the Jade palace for nothing". Shifu smirked. "I notice things, epically with you as you're the easiest one to read out of the five".

The larger panda jumped startled as Master Shifu placed a paw on top of his.

"You have nothing to worry about Po you more than proven your worth as the Dragon warrior, you have made Tigress laugh and that is very hard to do. You and Monkey are the best of friends, and you have brought me inner peace something I never deemed possible. You belong here Po".

Po swallowed thickly trying not to cry it was like all the insecurities over the last months since he joined them at the Jade Palace disappeared in just those words. He turned away wiping the tears away knowing his Master didn't like crying, however to his surprise he felt small arms wrapping themselves around his neck tugging him against a smaller body.

"Its alright Po". Shifu's voice soft making Po's ears twitch. "You can cry".

And the dam broke Po bawled his eyes out all the while his Master held him close speaking softly, in comforting hushed tones. Po gently tugged the Panda against him who didn't seem bothered in the least allowing Po to hold him. After a few minutes Po pulled back sniffling eyes no longer watering but were red.

Po sighed leaning into the touch as Shifu touched his cheek.

"Come let us get you to bed. I will stay with you tonight".

Nodding wordlessly Po put Shifu back down before the two headed back into the Jade Palace hand in hand, it would take time Shifu knew before he would get Po to fully believe it.

But even if it took him the rest of his life he would show Po he was loved, and welcomed here.

And maybe just maybe one day he would confess his feelings for him.

But that was for another day.


End file.
